Until it sleeps
by xiaogui
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Tonks nur eine ruhige Tasse Kakao im Hauptquartier des Ordens trinken, doch plötzlich taucht Snape auf. Eine interessante Nacht der Läuterung steht ihr bevor. Keine Romanze. Inspiriert durch 'Until it sleeps' von Metallica. One-Shot!


**Autorin**: XiaoGui

**Inhalt**: Eigentlich wollte Tonks nur eine ruhige Tasse Kakao im Hauptquartier des Ordens trinken, doch plötzlich taucht Snape auf. Eine interessante Nacht der Läuterung steht ihr bevor. Keine Romanze. Inspiriert durch das Lied „Until it sleeps" von Metallica. One-Shot!

**Kategorie**: General/Drama

**Rating**: G

**Beta, Korrekturen und hilfreiche Tipps**: Persephone Lupin

* * *

**Until it sleeps**

by Metallica...

_Where do I take this pain of mine  
__I run, but it stays right by my side  
-  
__So tear me open, pour me out  
__The things inside that scream and shout  
__And the pain still hates me, so hold me until it sleeps  
-  
__Just like a curse, just like a stray  
__You feed it once and now it stays  
__How it stays  
__-  
__So tear me open, but beware  
__The things inside without a care  
__And the dirt still stains me  
__So wash me until I'm clean  
__-  
__It grips you solely, it stains you solely  
__It hates you solely, it holds you solely  
__Until it sleeps...  
-  
__So tell me why you've chosen me  
__Don't want your grip, don't want your greed  
__Don't want it  
-  
__Tear me open, make you gone, no more can you hurt anyone  
__And the fear still shakes me, so hold me until it sleeps  
__I don't want it...NO  
-  
__Tear me open, make you gone  
__No longer will you hurt anyone  
__And the hate still shakes me, so hold me up  
__Until it sleeps..._

**-o-0-o-**

Nymphadora Tonks griff nach der Packung Kakaopulver. Fröhlich vor sich hin summend schwang sie den Zauberstab und erhitzte die Milch, die schon in einer großen Tasse bereitstand. Mit einem Löffel schaufelte sie den Kakao in die Milch, voller Vorfreude auf das süße Getränk lief ihr schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sie war heute Abend alleine im Hauptquartier, Kingsley hatte Spätschicht und die Weasleys waren auf irgendeinem Verwandtenbesuch. Eventuell würde Albus später noch vorbeischauen, aber sein Terminplan war ein wenig unberechenbar in der letzten Zeit, und so machte sie sich nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen. Eigentlich bräuchte sie ja auch nicht hier zu sein, aber morgen stand Frühschicht auf dem Plan und vom Grimmauldplatz war es näher zu ihrem morgigen Einsatzgebiet in Muggel-London.

Sollte sie...? Hm... Na, ein Tröpfchen kann wohl nicht schaden, schmunzelte sie und griff nach der Flasche Feuerwhisky. Aaahhh, viel besser, dachte sie vergnügt und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, auf dem der Tagesprophet ausgebreitet lag. Die gestrige Ausgabe, hm... Sie blätterte ein wenig darin herum, während sie an dem heißen Kakao nippte. Das Getränk erwärmte sie durch und durch.

Gut, dachte sie, dieses Haus war so scheußlich kalt. Es war überhaupt scheußlich, aber daran war kaum etwas zu ändern mit den vielen bösartigen Schutzzaubern, die auf fast jedem kleinen Einrichtungsgegenstand lagen. ‚Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks'... Sie schnaubte. Ach Sirius, du hast es wirklich nicht einfach gehabt im Leben, dachte sie. Hoffentlich geht es dir jetzt besser, wo auch immer du bist...

Die Küche war wirklich der einzig halbwegs angenehme Aufenthaltsort in diesem finsteren Domizil. Wenigstens hatten sie es letztendlich geschafft, das nervenaufreibende Portrait dieser grässlichen alten Schachtel zu entfernen. Wenig später hatte dann auch Kreacher das zeitliche gesegnet. Offenbar hatte er den Verlust nicht verkraftet, dachte sie und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Egal wie Albus darüber dachte, sie hatte nie auch nur den kleinsten Funken Mitgefühl oder gar Sympathie für diese verschlagene Ausgeburt eines Hauselfen übrig gehabt.

Hm, war das gerade ein Geräusch gewesen, das sie gehört hatte? Sie blickte auf und lauschte angespannt. Albus vielleicht? Nein, sie hatte sich wohl geirrt, da war nur Stille. Dieses Haus konnte einen wirklich verrückt machen. Sie ärgerte sich ein wenig über ihre eigene Schreckhaftigkeit und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kakao. Der Schuss Whisky war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen. Oh nein, die Chudley Cannons hatten schon wieder verloren – mittlerweile war Tonks beim Sportteil angelangt. Dieser neue Sucher war wirklich ein Versager, da hätten sie gleich eine Blindschleiche auf einen Besen binden können, murmelte sie in sich hinein und überflog den Artikel zum Pokalbewerb.

Wieder dieses Geräusch. Und ein leiser Luftzug, der um ihren Nacken strich. Tonks griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, drehte sich um und ...blickte in ein Paar kalte, tiefschwarze Augen.

„Severus!" rief sie aus. „Merlin, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Der Slytherin stand im Schatten neben der Tür und warf der jungen Aurorin einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.

„Ich war der offensichtlich irregeleiteten Annahme, beim Aurorentraining wird man angewiesen, _nicht _mit dem Rücken zur Türe zu sitzen", bemerkte er trocken und ein Mundwinkel zuckte verächtlich.

„Ach komm, Severus, wer sollte mich denn hier angreifen wollen? Wie sollte denn überhaupt jemand hier hereinkommen?" meinte Tonks in einem fast entschuldigenden Tonfall. „Was führt dich überhaupt heute Abend hierher?"

Snape überging die Frage dezent und blickte sie mit glitzernden Augen an. „Ist Albus schon eingetroffen?"

„Nein, und ich weiß leider auch nicht, ob er überhaupt kommt. Setz dich doch. Möchtest du auch einen Kakao?" fragte Tonks, nachdem sie ihr natürlich-fröhliches Selbst wiedergefunden hatte. „Ich würde ihn auch mit einem Schuss Feuerwhisky verfeinern – extra für dich", grinste sie ihn schelmisch an.

„Nein, danke", antwortete der Tränkelehrer knapp und ging quer durch die Küche zum Vorratsschrank. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung öffnete er das Türchen und entnahm eine kleine Flasche.

„McEwans?!" lachte Tonks überrascht auf. „DU trinkst _Muggelbier_?!"

Er strafte sie mit einem Blick, den er normalerweise speziell für Potter reserviert hatte und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Dieses Getränk ist einer der wenigen positiven Aspekte, die ihre Welt hervorgebracht hat."

Die Aurorin kicherte verstohlen und senkte den Blick auf ihre Kakaotasse. Sie wollte nun wirklich keine Diskussion mit einem übel gelaunten Snape vom Zaun brechen. Was auch immer er hier wollte. Eine Zeitlang saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, Snape trank sein Bier und Tonks las den Lokalteil des Tagespropheten. „Möchtest du die ‚Kultur', Severus?" fragte sie aufblickend und erstarrte.

Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters war schmerzverzerrt und er umklammerte seinen linken Unterarm. „Ich hätte es zu schätzen gewusst, wenn mir der Dunkle Lord wenigstens Zeit für diese _eine_ Flasche gelassen hätte", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Tonks sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus mitleidigem und nachdenklichem Blick an. Die Tatsache, dass sie hier einem ehemaligen Todesser gegenübersaß, verursachte ihr noch immer leichtes Unbehagen. Auch wenn sie ihm – wie alle im Orden – ihr volles Vertrauen schenkte, sie wollte dennoch nicht in die Seele dieses Mannes blicken. Bei allem was er gesehen, erlebt und _...verbrochen_ haben musste, war sie dankbar darüber, dass er aus seiner Vergangenheit ein Mysterium machte. Sie wollte es wirklich nicht wissen, dachte sie und eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Körper.

Währenddessen war Snape aufgestanden, die Stelle, an der das Dunkle Mal brannte, reibend.

Tonks beobachtete ihn. „Ist das eine planmäßige Zusammenkunft?" fragte sie zögernd. Ihr Innerstes sträubte sich sogar dagegen, darüber einfach nur zu sprechen. Dieser Mann stand allem, woran sie glaubte und wonach sie erzogen worden war, diametral entgegen.

Snape seufzte leise und schlüpfte in seinen langen schwarzen Reiseumhang. „Ich habe damit gerechnet. Vor einigen Tagen habe ich dem Dunklen Lord ein... einen _Trank _geliefert und mittlerweile dürfte er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen sein, dass die Zielpersonen gewarnt worden waren."

Natürlich, dachte Tonks, dank Severus' Informationen. „Was denkst du, wird bei dem Treffen passieren?" fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte bitter, seine fahle Gesichtsfarbe noch blasser als sonst. „Man kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass der Dunkle Lord ob dieser neuerlichen Pleite kein fröhliches Kaffeekränzchen veranstalten wird. Die Stimmung im Todesserlager wird vermutlich etwas _getrübt _sein." Er öffnete die Tür.

„Gib acht, Severus", sagte die junge Aurorin leise, aber die wogende schwarze Robe war schon ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zur Küchentür hinaus verschwunden.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang starrte Tonks die Tür an, durch die Snape einer neuerlichen Gefahr für Leib und Leben entgegengetreten war, und die nun halb offen stand. Wie das Tor zur Hölle, dachte sie schaudernd, stand auf und schloss sie. Sie wollte sich wieder ihrem Kakao und dem Tagespropheten widmen, wollte die Gedanken an das Todessertreffen verdrängen, aber so sehr sie sich auch auf den Kulturteil der Zeitung zu konzentrieren versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht.

Snape. Dieser Mann, der das Dunkle Mal trug. Der Mann, der _gebrandmarkt_ war... Dieser Mann, dessen Figur und Gesichtszüge von seiner Vergangenheit gezeichnet waren, sodass er in seinem erst so jungen Leben schon dermaßen _alt_ und verbittert wirkte. Severus war ja kaum älter als sie selbst, dachte Tonks. Und doch hatte er ungleich mehr gesehen, erlebt und _getan_. Wieder diese Gänsehaut. Ob er es wohl auch dieses Mal überstehen würde? Hoffentlich...

Die junge Frau stand auf und riskierte noch einen Schuss Feuerwhisky in ihren Kakao. Nur einen Tropfen. Das brauchte sie jetzt wirklich, dachte sie und tippte anschließend mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tasse, um das erkaltete Getränk noch einmal aufzuwärmen. Dennoch... Bei allem, was Severus nun für den Orden tat, bei allen Risiken, die er auf sich nahm, den Schmutz der Vergangenheit würde er niemals abwaschen können. Das Mal zeichnete ihn auf ewig. Selbst wenn Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf letztendlich besiegt würde –was nur zu hoffen war– Snape wäre noch immer ein Todesser. _Ehemaliger_ Todesser, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken. Der Fatalismus dieser Aussicht gab ihr innerlich einen Stich.

Und nun kämpfte Severus hier, auf Seiten des Ordens, wie sie alle und wurde dafür nicht einmal wirklich gewürdigt. Ganz im Gegenteil, die meisten Mitglieder der Verbindung verachteten ihn oder hatten Angst vor ihm und seiner unheimlichen Erscheinung, mit den wallenden schwarzen Roben und seinen geschmeidig-bedachten Bewegungen. Allein auf Albus' Geheiß hin versuchten sie, mit dem ewig schlecht gelaunten Tränkemeister auszukommen und seine ständig vor Sarkasmus triefenden Bemerkungen zu ertragen. Nun, er machte ihnen die Duldung seiner wirklich nicht gerade leicht, lächelte sie nachdenklich in sich hinein und nippte an ihrem heißen Getränk. Obwohl sich seit Sirius' Tod seine Stimmung ihnen gegenüber merklich gebessert hatte und er nun sogar hin und wieder zum Essen blieb.

Ob er seinen ehemaligen Meister heute aufs Neue würde täuschen können? Tonks versuchte sich vorzustellen, was dort wohl gerade vorging – wo auch immer das Treffen stattfand. Severus sprach nievon den Zusammenkünften direkt, er lieferte immer nur die gewünschten Informationen und sparte die Details aus. Warum sollte er auch darauf eingehen, es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass diese Seite seiner Tätigkeit bei allen anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens Unbehagen, ja, regelrechte Abscheu hervorrufen würde. Ein wenig schuldbewusst blickte sie auf die Tischplatte. Sie nahm sich selbst ja nicht aus, dachte sie. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Severus sehr häufig nach den Treffen auf direktem Weg zu Poppy ging, sofern er seine Verletzungen nicht selbst verarzten konnte. Einmal musste er sogar getragen werden, erinnerte sie sich stirnrunzelnd. Sein ehemaliger Meister war damals ausgesprochen unzufrieden gewesen, nachdem der Orden gleich zwei seiner geplanten Aktionen vereitelt hatte. Und Severus hatte es büßen müssen, er hatte danach eine Woche auf der Krankenstation zugebracht. Und das alles ohne jemals ein wirkliches Dankeschön oder vielleicht sogar Mitgefühl zu erfahren.

Sie trank den letzten Schluck des Kakaos, reinigte die Tasse mit einem Zauber und stand auf. Wenigstens sie konnte heute Nacht ruhig schlafen, dachte sie und gähnte. Sie schob alle Gedanken an Dunkle Male, Schmutz und Todessertreffen beiseite und öffnete die Küchentür. In stiller Vorfreude auf das weiche, auf sie wartende Federbett stieg sie die Treppe hinauf.

**-o-0-o-**

Ein polterndes Geräusch ließ sie mitten aus einem tiefen Schlummer aufschrecken. Während sie sich mit der linken Hand die Augen rieb, tastete sie mit der rechten nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie auf dem Nachtkästchen fand. Ein gemurmeltes _Lumos_ erhellte den kahlen Raum und sie fluchte einmal mehr über das grässliche und unwirtliche Haus. Es widerstrebte ihr, das warme Bett zu verlassen, aber dennoch – sie musste nachsehen, wer oder was dieses Poltern verursacht hatte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf die Stiege hinaus, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Das fahle Licht des Lumos erhellte das weite Stiegenhaus nur spärlich, dennoch bemerkte sie eine Bewegung am Fuß der Treppe. Eine schwarze Gestalt stützte sich gekrümmt auf das Treppengeländer, offenbar mit großer Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit einem Zauberspruch erhellte sie das Stiegenhaus.

„Wer... Severus?" fragte die Aurorin und näherte sich vorsichtig. Gerade als sie den letzten Stiegenlauf hinabstieg, verlor Snape das Gleichgewicht und sank mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen zu Boden. Der Anblick des gefallenen Zauberers schnürte Tonks das Herz zusammen, sie eilte die Stufen hinab und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Er hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und Schmerz zerfurchte seine Gesichtszüge. Während sie versuchte, seinen Kopf bequemer zu lagern, erforschte sie fieberhaft ihr Gedächtnis. Verdammt, die letzte Trainingseinheit in Medizin und Erste Hilfe lag doch noch gar nicht so weit zurück, fluchte sie innerlich. „Keine Sorge, Severus, es wird alles gut", stammelte sie ein wenig unbeholfen, während ihre Erinnerung schön langsam begann, die notwendigen Informationen abzurufen. Erstens, Verletzten auf eine stabile Unterlage befördern. Zweitens, Verletzungen feststellen. Drittens, Erste Hilfe Maßnahmen einleiten. Ha!

Tonks bemerkte, dass Snapes linker Arm seltsam gedreht von seinem Körper abstand. Scheiße. Das war schlecht, definitiv. Vorsichtig versuchte sie, den offensichtlich gebrochenen Arm zu stabilisieren, was der verletzte Slytherin mit einem Zucken und gequälten Aufstöhnen quittierte. Er öffnete die Augen und funkelte sie an, sodass sie unwillkürlich zurückfuhr. „Laß das, _Nymphadora_", quälte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und begann, sich beschwerlich wieder aufzurichten. „Du kannst mir glauben, dass das für mich nicht das erste Mal in so einer Situation ist", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, während er sich mit dem unverletzten Arm mühsam am Treppengeländer abstützte.

„Auch wenn das nicht dein erstes Mal ist, diesmal zumindest hast du jemanden, der dir wenigstens auf ein Bett hilft", antwortete Tonks bestimmt und zog seinen Arm über ihre Schultern, um ihn zu stützen – gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Snape wurden erneut die Knie weich. Sie kämpften sich mühsam bis zur Küchentür vor, denn die Schlafräume, die alle in den oberen Stockwerken lagen, waren außer Reichweite. In der Küche befand sich zumindest eine Bank, die so lang war, dass der schlanke Slytherin darauf Platz haben würde.

Tonks öffnete die Tür und schleppte Snape ins Zimmer. Sie half ihm, sich auf die Bank zu legen und als er letztendlich darauf ausgestreckt war, hörte sie einen Stoßseufzer aus seinem Mund. „Danke, Tonks", sagte er leise und tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Die Aurorin nickte und schickte sich an, nach dem gebrochenen Arm des Tränkemeisters zu greifen, der kraftlos an der Bank vorbei zu Boden hing. Ein gepresstes „Nein..." aus seinem Mund ließ sie in der Bewegung erstarren, und sie beobachtete, wie Snape mühsam nach dem Arm tastete. Vorsichtig und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er ihn langsam auf seine Brust. Sturschädel, dachte Tonks und ließ ihren Zauberstab langsam über den Körper des verletzten Zauberers gleiten. „_Examino_", sprach sie und konzentrierte sich auf die Physiologie des menschlichen Körpers.

Die Werte, die sie empfing, verwirrten sie. Snapes Arm war gebrochen, aber das hatte sie auch schon ohne Zauber feststellen können. Was das andere betraf... „Severus", fragte sie leise. „Was ist passiert?"

Er warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu, fast so als ob er sie für ein wenig debil hielt. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich", bemerkte er trocken und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich kann erkennen, dass dein Arm gebrochen ist, Severus", meinte Tonks ein wenig beleidigt. Schön langsam nervte sie sein Benehmen. Immerhin war es noch immer mitten in der Nacht, und sie stand hier in Nachthemd und Hausschuhen und fror. „Wie auch immer, da ist noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht einordnen kann", fuhr sie fort. „So als ob deine Nervenenden entzündet wären..."

„Willkommen in der Realität", spottete Snape, aber seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Klang. „Dass dies hier deine erste Bekanntschaft mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus ist, verwundert mich nun schon ein wenig. Was lernt ihr Auroren eigentlich bei eurem Training?"

Tonks überging seine Bemerkung geflissentlich und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du wurdest also gefoltert..."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht gerade freudestrahlend sein würde nach dem Fehlschlag mit meinem Gift", antwortete Snape und schloss die Augen. „Und bei Gelegenheiten wie dieser ist sein Tränkebrauer üblicherweise das erste Ziel seines Zorns."

Tonks dachte mit Unbehagen an die vielen Male, bei denen sie in der letzten Zeit Morde der Todesser vereiteln konnten. Oft hatten sie nach gelungenen Aktionen hier im Hauptquartier eine kleine Feier veranstaltet. Severus jedoch war nie dabei gewesen und jetzt wurde ihr auch bewusst warum. Sie feierten jedes Mal auf Kosten der Schmerzen, die ihm sein ehemaliger Meister in seiner Wut zufügte.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte sie und senkte den Blick. Dass der Slytherin trotz der zu erwartenden Bestrafung jedes Mal wieder auf diese Treffen ging, rang ihr eine Mischung von Bewunderung und Schuldbewusstsein ab.

„Man tut, was in seiner Macht steht", seufzte Snape. „Und es ist ja nicht so, dass mir viele andere Optionen blieben, nicht wahr?"

Tonks erinnerte sich an das Dunkle Mal, das in seinen Unterarm eingebrannt war. Mit einem Anflug von Mitleid dachte sie an das Kreuz, das er sein restliches Leben zu tragen gezwungen war. Der Schmutz, der sich nicht abwaschen ließ...

Sie zauberte Verbandsmaterial herbei und machte sich an seinem verletzten Arm zu schaffen. Diesmal ließ sie der Tränkemeister gewähren, wenngleich er auch laut aufstöhnte, als sie den Arm in einer Schlinge fixierte.

„Ich werde Poppy kontaktieren", sagte sie, nachdem sie Snape mit einer Decke zugedeckt hatte, und ging zum Kamin. Gut, dass sie zumindest eine sichere Kommunikationsverbindung zwischen dem Hauptquartier und der Hogwarts-Krankenstation eingerichtet hatten. Albus bewies wirklich in jedem seiner Details Weitsicht.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es an der Haustür und eine etwas verschlafen dreinblickende Madam Pomfrey stand auf der Schwelle. Tonks erklärte ihr die Umstände und führte sie in die Küche, wo ihnen Snape von der Bank entgegenblickte. Während die Medihexe den verletzten Zauberer versorgte, machte Tonks eine Kanne Tee zur Stärkung für alle Anwesenden. Die Medihexe konnte den Bruch ohne Probleme heilen, wies Snape jedoch an, den Arm noch mindestens einen Tag lang in der Schlinge zu tragen. Und zur Behandlung der Nachwirkungen des Unverzeihlichen Fluchs verordnete sie ihm einen Tag Bettruhe, was dieser mit einem finsteren Blick quittierte. Tonks machte sich eine Notiz in Gedanken, die anstehende Party anlässlich des Erfolgs ihrer jüngsten Ordensaktion um mindestens einen Tag zu verschieben.

Schließlich halfen die beiden Frauen dem noch immer ein wenig zittrigen Slytherin auf die Beine und die Aurorin begleitete Snape und Poppy zur Tür. Zum Abschied nickte Tonks den beiden zu und lächelte Snape schüchtern an.

„Danke Severus", sagte sie leise. „Danke für alles."

Der Tränkemeister warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand wortlos mit Madam Pomfrey zur Tür hinaus. Irrte sie sich, oder hatte sie da tatsächlich ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen sehen? Wunder sterben nie aus, dachte sie und ging in die Küche zurück. Jetzt brauchte sie dringend eine Tasse Kakao. Mit einem Schuss Feuerwhisky. Einem großen...

- ENDE -

**-o-0-o-**

* * *

**Anmerkungen: **

Die Kakao-Idee wurzelt wohl in der Fic „Seine Molly" von Snowballjane;

„McEwans Export" Bier gibt es tatsächlich – es wird in Edinburgh gebraut;

Das Potter-Universum mit all seinen Charakteren gehört der Hl. JKR – ebenfalls in Edinburgh;

Das herrliche Lied „Until it sleeps" von Metallica gehört ebendiesen und den Leuten, die Zeugs in ihrem Namen verkaufen;

Nur der _Examino _- Spruch ist von mir (von examinare – untersuchen) – juhuu!! Meine Lateinstunden in der Schule haben endlich was gebracht!! :-D...

Achja... ich weiß, dass Blindschleichen weder blind noch Schlangen sind. Es hat nur so gut gepasst und die Vorstellung einer auf einen Besen gebundenen Eidechse-ohne-Haxerln hab ich unheimlich ulkig gefunden... :-D Arme Blindschleiche...

Hat's euch gefallen? Ja? Nein? Bitte um Reviews! :-))


End file.
